


Over the Hills and Far Away

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [15]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Caitiff - Freeform, Embrace, Led Zeppelin reference, The beast - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	Over the Hills and Far Away

The new vampire scrambled up from the dirt. It learned from instinct that it couldn’t bear the sun any longer. Could it ever really? So desperate it was to escape that cruel light that it clawed out a hole beneath a tree with its bare hands just to create a makeshift grave for its slumber. It had been three days since it had truly awakened as a predator. The creature that birthed it had given it a meal, but then left it like the runt of the litter. It had since taken what little blood was left in a bullet-ridden corpse on the way to where it was, but the hunger was back already.

It had heard tales of what it now was while it wandered blindly among the sheep. Whispered tales from the herd in the gutters and drug dens of London and Glasgow gave it a name: vampire. It knew these places but memories were vague. Its bullet trauma and subsequent awakening left it scattered and confused. Fortunately, even without the raging animal that was its heart, it new how to survive.

No, not it. Rowen. She chastised herself. She had chosen that name! She didn’t have much but the beast could not take that from her. The neonate surveyed her surroundings: blasted gray fields for miles around. Smoke and the cracks of gunfire still reached her on the breeze. Still in France. She didn’t look forward to trying to manage the boat ride back to Scotland as she was now. At least food was plentiful now. There would always be bodies.

“Shite,” Rowen swore exhaustedly. The beast had left her gun behind some miles ago. That would prove troublesome if the Kaiser’s line was able to push past the trenches. “Then again,” she realized. “Those bloody krauts may just feed these lassies!” She licked her new fangs, testing their sharpness.

There was a small village ahead. The sight of it sparked the memory of her short-lived tour of duty in the British army, traipsing through the ash and mud in Northern France. It also brought another thought, spoken aloud by both Rowen and the beast in unison.

“Food.”


End file.
